Pansycake or dauntless?
by Twonerdstoruletheuniverse
Summary: Candor or dauntless with Tris and friends! The war never happened! Major fourtris! Now rated M for some of the things the later chapters contain
1. Chapter 1

**Pansy cake or dauntless?**

**A/N **

**Hi guys! So this is my very first published fanfiction (key word;published) so please no hate! Constructive criticism would be nice though! All truth or dare ideas are appreciated!**

**Tris POV**

**The other day Chris and I went to the mall. Something about a party at zeke's; I don't know but I guess I will find out.**

**All of a sudden my phone buzzes signalling that I have a reads:**

**HI TRIS! ZEKE'S PARTY IS IN 3HOURS! I WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES TO HELP YOU GET READY.:p -CHRIS**

**pageypageybreakybreaky!**

**Christina spent 2 hours getting me ready and finally allowed me to catch a glimpse of my self in the mirror.**

**I am wearing a Lacey, black tank top with a crop shirt on top covered in sequins.I have on a black mini skirt that barely covers my mid-thigh and stunning 7 inch ! **

**Christina can work miracles!"Lemme do your make-up!" She insists.I sigh and she shoves me onto the seat for the dressing table and immediately starts caking my face.**

**When she is finished, we set out for Zeke's apartment.**

**Pageypageybreakybreaky !**

**When we get to the apartment, a very drunk looking Shauna answers the door. "HEY GF'S!" She squeals, a slight slur in her ! This is going to be a long night.**

**Pageypageybreakybreaky !**

**"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!RANDOM PEOPLE WHO I DON'T KNOW GET ARE PLAYING CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!"Zeke yells. A majority of the people there left quietly, not daring to irritate him. By now the only people left are Zeke,Uriah,Marlene,Shauna,Lynn,**

**Will,Christina and I...and four. My heart stops when I see him but I quickly turn away when his gaze meets mine.**

**"Chris, what is candor or dauntless?" I ask curiously. When she gives me a strange look I say "abnegation" and she nods in understanding.**

**"It's quite simple really. Some body asks you candor or dauntless, if you choose candor you must answer a question truthfully but if you choose dauntless you have to do a dare of there ! And if you refuse to do a truth or a dare you must take of one article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count and the game stops when someone is naked." **

**I slowly nod my head and sit in the circle with the rest of the the games begin!**

**A/N **

**Sorry that sucked... Anyway please leave truths and dares and review please. Pretend as if the world depends on it! Anyway,I will do tobias POV hopefully in the next chapter which will come in 1-2 now bye-bye ily!4**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

TOBIAS POV

when she walked in, I couldn't help but stare. I mean who wouldn't? When her eyes meet mine she quickly turns to the side, facing Christina. I feel a rush if disappointment rush through me. What if she doesn't like me back?

TRIS POV

"I go first because its my apartment!" Exclaims Zeke. " hmmm..." Not me please not me. " tris" dammit "candor or dauntless?"

I think for a minute." Dauntless!" When everybody stares at me, their eyes wide, I knew that I made a mistake.

"Dare you to kiss your crush!" I think for a second and decide that I should. I mean he has to find out some day... I walk over in his direction and plant a kiss on his soft,warm lips. He pauses a second, clearly in shock before he kisses me back. Does he like me? Bolts of electricity spark through me as he deepens the kiss. Before we could continue "GET A ROOM" is shouted by Uriah, my least favourite person in the room at the moment.

(A/N yes I didn't put his name on purpose)

TOBIAS POV

When Tris is dared to kiss her crush, a million things go through my head at once.

-what if she doesn't kiss me?

-What if she doesn't tell us?

-What if she chooses me but doesn't enjoy the kiss?

She seems to have a personal debate running through her head before she decides to go through with it. She slowly stands up and my stomach does a triple backflip when she walks over to me. Finally our lips meet and at first I'm too astonished to she can pull away I kiss her back and like nobody else was in the room, I deepen the kiss. Immediately I hear; "GET A ROOM" I hate you, Uriah.

TRIS POV

I blush and sit back down. "Four!candor or dauntless?"I see everybody in the room turn towards him, clearly getting where I am going with this."Dauntless" he said,oblivious to the then, lets dance ,Four."I dare you to tell me the you like me?"Everybody seems shocked that I would be so straight forward like ! A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!

Instead of answering, he just walks in my direction and sits next to me."AWE!" I hear all the girls guys are just pretending to puke.

"Ok... Christina, candor or dauntless?"I hear four ask."I left candor for a reason" she states."alright then I dare you to

Propose to Eric with a donut, then stage a dramatic breakup in front of the entire dauntless compound!"she whipped her shirt just says, "never again"

"Lynn, you know the question." Christina says "and you know the answer!""I dare you to get into a drinking contest with...URIAH!"

"Bring it Uriah!"

A/N chapter 3 will be up soon! Thank you to my first reviewer fanfictionreaderTFIOS for believing in this story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

TOBIAS POV

Lynn just got dared to get into a drinking contest with Uriah. Everybody but tris and I has gone to the pit to get some alcohol. Perfect time to make a move.

"Tris?"

"Yes four?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Instead of answering she just stared deeply into my eyes and rested her head on my it wasn't enough I lifted her head slowly up to mine, then we kissed passionately. At first it was slow, then it grew more hungry. She moaned softly as my tongue started massaging hers.

"GET A ROOM!" We quickly pull away to see all of our friends staring at us opened mouthed, each holding two bottles of beer."Y'ALL GONNA CATCH FLIES!" I hear tris yell and i couldn't help but laugh. Soon everybody was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Pageypageybreakybreaky !

When everybody stopped laughing, Lynn and Uriah had the drinking the time Lynn was on her 12th shot Uriah was on his 11th when he ran to the came back red in the face.

"Marlene,candor or dauntless?" Asks Lynn, not even near affected by the alcohol. " dauntless" she answers."I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!"she says "oh hell nah." Came Marlene's answer as she flung off her shirt.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?" Marlene asks my girl."candor" she said "PANSYCA- he was cut of by a very scary glare from Tris. That's my girl.

"Are you and four dating?" Marlene asks. When tris gives her a WTF look she says "just curious." Tris looks in my direction sending butterflies through my stomach, as if to ask me if we should tell them. I slowly nod my head."yes." She answers, an emotionless look to her face.

"Will, candor or dauntless?" "Candor" came the answer. "Are you chris' boyfriend?" His face went 27 different shades of red as he shook his head sadly.

TRIS POV

he shook his head. NO! I quickly pull Marlene and Shauna aside so I could tell them my plan. "We have to hook them two up!" I say. Marlene and Shauna both nod their heads. Operation chrill has officially begun!

CHRISTINA POV

when tris pulls Marlene and Shauna aside I automatically know what they are talking about. Tris knows I like will, and by the look of things , he likes me too. What could this mean for us OMFG I am so excited! This causes for a shopping frenzy. Tris will be my partner in crime and she will make me look hot.(not that I always don't look amaze balls)

ZEKE POV

when the girls come back will asks me."Zeke, candor or dauntless?""dauntless" I reply,a smirk plastered across my face.

"I dare you to tell us your full name!" He says you Will! "Ezekiel" I mutter. "WHAT?!" Will shouts pretending not to hear me.

"EZEKIEL!" I in the room burst into laughter, except my brother Who already knew.I flush and Shauna tries to comforts me, only making everybody laugh even unfair!

Once everybody stopped laughing I asked my brother."hey URINE,candor or dauntless?" My brother is so answer was."don't call me URINE! And I ain't no pansy cake!"he eyed tris and Will at the last just gives him a death glare. Man,he must really like this one!"I dare you to put 12 ice cubes in your pants for ten minutes!" I smirk.

"Oh! 12 really? Nothing easier like half a cube?"he asks."Nope!" I answer, popping the P."Mar, get the death cubes!" He yells. She went off to get the ice cubes, shaking her head and muttering the word "boys" under her breath. How could my brother like her? She Is way to serious for my liking. She is hot though. And she has a nice A- I am cut off my train of thought when I hear Uriah scream like a little girl-"OH SHIZZLES THAT KILLS!SON OF A GUN,MOTHER OF AMITY TGAT !" All the guys were laughing except four while all the girls looked disgusted...except was to busy sucking faces with my best friend to know what's going on."Tris,four! GET A ROOM!" I shout when Uri takes the ice cubes glances towards fours direction and evilly smirks."my turn! He says.

TRIS POV

When Uriah gives me a look of pure evil, I couldn't help but is my friend and wouldn't dream of hurting me. If he did Four would go all protective boyfriend on me and make sure that he doesn't leave to see a speck of the sunlight. I know he loves me, he just hasn't came to admit it yet. Tge erudite in me observes the way he acts around me and I came to the conclusion that he loves has loved me since I first jumped of that building, where we first met.

TOBIAS POV

when Tris laughs at Uriah, I couldn't help but smile. I want to wake up to that laugh every morning. I want to be with her the rest of my life. I love her but I think that it's too early for her to know. I will tell her later but for now it's confidential. Nobody needs to know.

CHRIS POV

I know that four loves her. It is so obvious. The way he looks at her, the way he smiles. Nobody except Zeke has ever made him smile but his face lights up when he sees her. I am happy for her but in my opinion he is a little bit too creepy. I know that he'll open up for Tris. Love makes you do crazy things like that.

A/N

Sorry I know that this doesn't have much of a story line but this was written for pure leisure of the reader not a big complicated story line. This is my first fanfic and I don't want to screw up so I'm starting with basic ideas and I will start to complicate my stories later on. Enjoy your weekend or whatever time it is where you live now. To confirm I live in Australia and I don't want to sit here and name all the countries so bye have a great ( enter time of day or night)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you fangirl23467 for suggesting an awesome dare that you will see in this and truth ideas are appreciated greatly.

URIAH POV

alas. The most horrifying dare will be revealed in 5...4...3...2...1...0!

TRIS POV

"I dare you to brush you to brush your teeth,eat dauntless cake and wash it all down with raw egg mixed with orange juice!" Uriah says, proud of himself(thank you fangirl23467!)

Eeww! Just the thought of that makes me quiver!i will surprise everybody I will do it!

TOBIAS POV

I don't think even I could do something as horrifying as that!so when she got up to brush her teeth, everybody looked at her as if they had just saw a ghost.

She brushed her teeth and came back. Uriah had already set up the rest of the dare for her.

"Ok you have 30 seconds to finish that cake before I do!Ready go!" Uriah shouts and I can't help but think about me kissing the remainder of the dauntless cake off her face because:

1.i love dauntless cake

2.i love her more

Just then she had finished the dauntless cake and moved on to the egg mixed in the Orange juice. She took once sip and bolted to the bathroom. I followed her.

TRIS POV

I piled I the toilet and say down, my back pressed against the wall , when I saw four walk in."hey, four!" I said, relieved that it want Uriah or Zeke."don't call me four!" He said and I couldn't help but sound shocked."what do I call you?""follow me." was his answer.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

A few minutes later I noticed that we were at the chasm. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask curiosity visible in my slowly took of his shirt, revealing a tattoo of all the factions."why all of them?" I ask another feels like the hundredth today.

" I want to be like all the factions. I want to be brave,smart,honest,selfless and kind." He looked deep into my eyes and then and there, I realised that I loved that I wanted all humanity to know.

He kissed me with more passion than I thought humanly possible and when I finally pulled away I just had to spoil the moment.

"Why do you have that tattoo?" I asked yet another question."back in my old faction, my father, Marcus used to whip me and he left scars on my back. I got the tattoo to cover it, although you can still see the scars."wait...he...how?"yo-you're Tobias Eaton!Marcus' son!" He flinched at the mention of his fathers name.

"Yes, call me Tobias but in front of everybody else call me four!" He said.

"Ok TOBIAS." I said, emphasising his name. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine but before he could deepen it I decided to tease him. "Come on!lets go back!the others are probably waiting!" He pouted but followed me but he stopped me for a second and stared deeply into my eyes."I-I love you T-Tris." He said and sensing his nerves I put my arms around him and said ; "I love you too," he seemed shocked but nodded his head and we both headed back to zekes apartment.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

Back at Zekes it was my turn and I decided to ask Christina since she hasn't gone in a while!"Christina, candor or dauntless?" "Candor" "PANSY-""SHUT UP URINE!" Yelled Christina."what is your deepest darkes secret?" I ask her.

"Well, one time...

A/N

Hoped you liked this chapter! I need some ideas people! Please review,pm and follow this story! ILY! 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHRISTINA POV

"well...one time I was walking near the chasm when I saw to gays making being a former candor, I pulled them apart and told them to get a room.

The fatter guy punched me in the stomach , making me flip to the side. The other guy tried to throw me of the chasm, when I flipped him over, and he fell over the chasm. Then the fat one followed, muttering something about undying love. That day Eric pulled the two bodies out of the Chasm and nobody ever found out I was the cause of the situation."

Everybody stared at me, their mouths parted.

"Ok, moving on!hmm..lets ! Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

A/N

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

MARLENE POV

wow! She is really scary!"c-candor-r"sensing my fear, she smirked."Have you ever kissed another girl? If so choose three words to describe it!" Eww! What kind of a question is that anyway?"NO I have not kissed a girl!really Chris, you're my BFF and i love you but sometimes I wonder why!Now Shauna!Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course!"

"I dare you to egg the first person you see outside the corridor!" Yes! I wouldn't miss this!

"Alright!whos coming?"Christina, will,Uriah and I all raise our hands. Four and Tris are to bush making out in the corner, while Zeke doesn't want to watch simply because he's lazy. Lynn left after Christina told us her deepest, darkest secret.

TRIS POV

Our tongues dande in harmony, as he kisses me passionately. What must've been minutes turned into seconds when a bucket of water is spilt all over us."GET A FREAKING ROOM!" Yells everyone. I just blush and sit back down."what happened?"

"Shauna was dared to egg the first person saw and that person was Al. is now playing with us!"answered Christina hurriedly. She obviously wanted to get back to the game.

"Alright then...Al! Candor or dauntless?" Asked Shauna."candor he answered."PANSYCAKEPANSYCAKE!" Guess who shouted that? Uriah."you will never bring that back!" Zeke said."Alright Al, who is your crush?"Shauna asked

Al blushed a deep shade of red and said "Tris!" Four sent him a death glare, Tris looked disgusted and Al ran out the door."we'll that went well!" I Christina stoop up and spoke:"I will take Al's turn cause he left!" Everybody nodded in agreement.(is that a word?)

"Tris, candor or dauntless?

"Dauntless!" Answered trips confidently.

Thus will not end well!

FOUR POV

Al ran outside and I just hogged Tris and said "Should I be worried?" Tris gave me a REALLY look and pecked me lightly on the lips."Tris, candor or dauntless?" Asked Christina."Dauntless!" She replied confidently. "I dare you to eat a loaf of amity bread!" Oh! Will she do it? I dont think its the best idea but she says yes anyways.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

TRIS POV

Woah! Everything is a rainbow!"woah! You're preeeeeeettttttyyyyyyy!" I say to pumpkin! "Who's pumpkin?" Asked DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!? "YES SHOUTED Everyone. Then I started to laugh. Mar-Mar did to and so did pumpkin. Everybody laughed too!

YAAAAAAAAAY!

FOUR POV

Once the laughter died Down Tris whispered in my ear " love you four-ea-pooooop!" Did she mean that or is it just the serum?"love you too." I whisper back "goody!"she said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

TRIS POV

I rubbed my eyes. What happened? Everybody was staring at me and asking freaking weird questions like " how is pumpkin?" And "what happened to the unicorn's ss?" I really needed to know what's going on " guys what the hell?"

Then I hear Zeke say "Tris is back!" And everybody starts to cheer. Huh?

"What happened? I ask Tobias but he just says "amity serum." I imeadiately know what happened. They put me on amity serum! Oh I will kill them!

"Uriah!Candor or Dauntless?"

"I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" Came the answer."

I will NOT go easy on him!

"I dare you to..."

**A/N**

**And there is your chapter! DAMN YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY THUS IS LIKE MY THIRD UPDATE TODAY!**

**I apologise if it skips words that I write. Sometimes it screws up and cuts off some of the words. I apologize for that. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or later today so be patient! ILY! **


	7. Chapter 7

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

TRIS POV

"...Make out with Zeke..BUT the whole compound has to see. Four knows how to get a video on every screen in dauntless!oh! Then you have to rate how much of a good kisser he is. One being hell being hell yah!"I am proud of myself .REALLY proud. I mean, I would die If I had to make out with caleb!"I'll do ONLY CUZ IM NOT A PANSYCAKE!" Yeah. That's the only reason hell do it! Bet he's just a tiny bit interested. I am VERY excited about watching this!

FOUR POV

Damn, she's good! Note to self; never piss of Tris during a game of candor or dauntless! Lucky she's my girlfriend or I would die!

"Four, stop staring at Tris' ss and go to the control room!" I turn tomato red and grab Tris' hand. We walk to the control room together, hand in hand.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

When we get to the control room, I type the password ; DAUNTLESSCAKEANDERICWILLMURDERYOU. Not what I would have done for a password but whatever. I punch in some numbers;DH36T~fbiGgYyu 94$!/3)$DhYTH356 and watch Zeke and Uriah appear on the is counting down;"10987654321go!" Their lips imeadiately smash against each others and Marlene is shouting " use your tongues!" In the is standing next to me, laughing like there is no tomorrow and I can't help but smile. I love her laugh.i love her.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

TRIS POV

Everybody ran to the pit to find that the video was almost stopped them and asked Uriah how he would rate his brothers kiss and he answered; " he is not to bad! 8 and 1/2 bro!"then the video ended.

Everybody in the pit was rolling around on the floor, laughing so loud that some people from amity came on a train and started laughing with them too!this is the best night of my life!

pageypageybreakybreaky!

ZEKE POV

When we get back, I have a dare for everyone." I dare you all to go home and come back tomorrow for never have I ever! Now shoo!" Thank god! Now it's just me and Shauna!

She kisses me and I return the favour. She moans into my mouth and let's just say things escalated VERY quickly from here.

AL POV

I saw her and Four walking to the control room together. Hand in hand. This is so unfair. What did he do to get Tris?MY Tris?!

TRIS POV

Tobias walks me back to my apartment and when we got there he pressed his lips to mine."I love you, Tris" he said. I KNEW IT! "I love you too Tobias. I quickly walk into my apartment but before I can close the door , Tobias taps my shoulder. "Tris I know we've only been together for 1 day but I've loved you for a very long time and I need you to know. " "I already know. Everyone does. It is very obvious." I wink and shut the door and fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

TOBIAS POV

It wasn't just the serum. She really does love me! I walk quietly back to my apartment and for the first time since before my dad started whipping me, I had a good sleep.

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

**A/N**

**So you now know how Al he's gonna die (déjà vu much) and what goes on between Zeke and Shauna in the bedroom. Just to confirm only Zeke, Shauna, tris, Tobias are in a relation ship! Urlene and Chrill will be here soon so don't worry!ily! From Maddie**


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS POV

I walk to Tobias' apartment, pick the lock and throw a bucket of water over his head."NEVER HAVE I EVER TODAY!" I yell, but he just pulls me down on to the bed with him. "Five more minutes Trissy!" He complains but I just kiss him softly but full of passion. "Meet me at mine in 10."

pageypageybreakybreaky!

When me and Tobias arrived at Zeke's , the game had just started.

"Your turn Tris"says Marlene.

"Never have I ever been drunk."

Everyone takes a shot except me and I can tell their planning on getting me is going to be worse than candor or dauntless.

"Never have I ever been first jumper!" Marlene says." I am the only one who takes a shot.

"Never have I ever been to abnegation." Zeke says."four and I both take a shot.

"Never have I ever had more than one girlfriend." four says and Uriah, Zeke and... Lynn take a shot.

"Lynn, you're a lesbian?" I ask

She just nods her head, embarrassed.

"Never have I have I ever told anyone my biggest secret." Christina takes a sip.

"Never have I ever passed on an offer for dauntless cake" Uriah says and I take a sip.

"Really Tris?" He asks me.

"We'll back in abnegation, thus faction less man offered me some of his stolen dauntless cake but I declined. It is selfish to take something off the factionless" I say, while a furious blush colours my cheeks. " Never have I ever kissed Four." Christina says and my head starts to go fuzzy." You're preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttyyyy!" I say to Tobias. He just tells everyone he's gonna take me home. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pageypageybreakybreaky!

I wake up with the most terrible headache. I run to the bathroom and throw up the contents of my stomach. Yuck. I sit down on my couch as the events of last night replay through my head. That's when there is a knock on the door. I open the door and on the other side is...

A/N

Thank you guys for sticking with me and this story. You are the best. Thank you to my friend sandy JS hashtag who is reading this story even though she hasn't read the divergent trilogy. Ily. Stay awesome!

-Maddie


	9. Chapter 9

TRIS POV

...Al? What the hell is he doing here? Before I get a chance to ask, he smashes his lips against mine. But it doesn't feel as good as when Four kisses me. When Four kisses me it is electric and magical.

The taste of Al pressed up against me makes me want to puke! I push him a way from me. "ALBERT CHARLIE WALTER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Instead of replying, he just ran out the door, anger filling his eyes.

I feel a little bit guilty because of my abnegation side but my erudite side is telling me that I am already in a relationship and Al knows that. I sigh and go back into my room and turn on the television. I just sit there absentmindedly for a while, watching the colours dance across the screen. Then my phone starts to buzz and I read the caller ID. Uriah. I pick it up and hear his voice greet mine from the other end of the line.

"Hi Trissy! Candor or Dauntless again tonight so please don't forget!" Knowing that I didn't have an option, I told him that I would be there in half an hour. I start to get ready as I put the whole Al incident behind me.

*and then there was a page break*

(Before the game begins)

In a circle sits Marlene, Shauna , Zeke, Uriah, Al (shit), Lynn and Tobias. When he sees me, his face lights up and he pats an empty spot next to him. He kisses my cheek, then puts his arm around my waist. Al tries to send him death glares but is failing. WOW he is not much of a dauntless.

"Ok, Tris will go first because she is NO PANSYCAKE!" Yells Uriah and everybody cheers. Zeke rolls his eyes but starts clapping anyways. "Al candor or dauntless" I smirk inwardly as Al says "candor" and Uriah screams, "PANSYCAKE!" Wow, he has really got to stop saying that stupid old dauntless term! "Tell everybody something that happened to you a couple hours before we got here!" I am extremely proud of myself right now, Al is blushing furiously and everybody is just giving me confused looks. Al ran out the door, tears filling his eyes and everybody turns to me, bombarding me with questions like:

"What happened?"

"Why did he run away?"

"Did he do something to you?"

"Why did you ask him that?"

I am getting sick of it so I yell;

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR GUYS! HERE US WHAT HAPPENED!"**_( I am not bothered to write the whole Al thing again so just pretend that I did)_**

Tobias' face goes red with rage, Christina, Shauna and Marlene were speechless. Zeke and Uriah were laughing their butts of while Lynn just muttered a "whatever."

I start rubbing circles on the back of Tobias' thumb, hoping it will calm him down. Fortunately for me, he just held me tighter an keeps asking me every few seconds if I will leave him for Al. I find it a bit unbelievable that he things I would do such a thing !

*page break don't kill me*

"Anyway, Lynn , candor or dauntless?"I ask.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She asks looking bored so I reply, " right then I dare you to hang over the chasm for 10 minutes straight!" I say, proudly. " hell no! I am WAY to young to die!" She says, "will, candor or dauntless?"will thinks about it for a minute before saying, " dauntless!" Lynn smirks.

This cannot be good! "I dare you too..."

WILL POV

I am not scared of Lynn! No matter how much she pulls that face. Ugh! Maybe just a little bit...

CHRIS POV

OH-OH! This cannot be good! Lynn is as scary as hell! I cross my fingers as an evil smirk plays across her face.

LYNN POV

LOL! He had no idea what I have in store for him! Oh this is going to be so much fun! I can not wait to see the look on his face when he founds out that he has to...

**A/N**

**I am super evil! I know! Ok so I am incredibly sorry for not updating in a few days its just that there is a virus going around my school and I think I'm catching it!:( anyway...**

**Disclaimer:I am pretty sure Veronica Roth doesn't stay up till half past three in the morning trying to get her next chapter on fanfiction updated!**


	10. Chapter 10

SHAUNA POV

I cannot believe she is going through with this! All for twenty points? I personally don't think it's worth it!

TRIS POV

I may or may not have heard Shauna and Lynn scheming about somebody going outside the fence to buy us some coke or whatever it's called! She's doing it for twenty points! Are you kidding? She could get will sentenced his life...

LYNN POV

"I dare you to... ( I think we all know what she says.) I smirk. I REALLY want that coke... And twenty points.

" what hell nah!" He takes off his shirt and they all sigh with relief. PANSYCAKES!

TRIS POV

I secretly think CHRIS was part of this to. I mean ... She REALLY likes seeing will without a shirt!

**A/N**

**Small chapter so you can take a hint. I am actually not bothered to do the huge dare thing. I need ideas people! Or else I can't continue this story. Pweety pweaaaaaaase?!**


	11. Chapter 11

WILL POV

"Ahhh... Darling Trissy. Candor or dauntless." She looked confident. "Dauntless!" Four smiled. Suddenly, Christina leans over and whispers something in my ear. I smile. This is going to be good when and if it goes down...

TRIS POV

I am NOT scared of Will. He doesn't give very good dares anyway. When Christina whispers something in his ear and he smiles widely, I know that I am her god given puppet. "I dare you to kiss Four!" That seems easy enough. "BUT. You have to start from his lips and work your way down to his stomach. He must be shirtless for this." Aaaand that's the catch. "Fine i'll do it!" I am NOT losing my shirt for this.

FOUR POV

SHIT! I love you Will. I mean not in THAT way but you get me. As Tris turns to face me, I tug my shirt off. Then before I realise what is happening she smashes her lips to mine. Uriah yells "GET A ROOM!" As she works her lips down to my stomach. All I can feel are flutters burning the last place her lips were as she gets closer to my abs. As soon as she is finished the dare she turns back around, her face beet red. I immeadiately miss her touch.

Marlene, Christina and Shauna must notice because they are giving each other funny looks and laughing when they think that I'm not looking. Idiots.

TRIS POV

I crash my lips to his and he slowly kisses back. Before he can stick his tongue in my mouth, I begin to work my way down to his stomach. As I go down I can't help but notice how hard his abs are. WOW!

*TIME SKIP TO END OF DARE*

I blush and sit back down.

"Shauna, candor or dauntless?" Dauntless she seems happy.

"I dare you to sing your stripper song on the microphone in the pit." I laugh and it's her turn to blush. She gets up."Let's go." Is all she says as we stand up and follow her.

MARLENE POV

Is she sure she is going to do this? Her stripper song is really embarrassing...

*TIME SKIP TO AT THE PIT*

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you but I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you but I have to charge_

_I know you want it_

_That thing that makes me_

_What the guys go crazy for_

_They lose their minds_

_The way I whine_

_I think it's time_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you but I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you but I have to charge_

_I can see you're on it_

_You want me to teach the_

_Techniques that freaks these boys_

_It can't be bought_

_Just know thieves get caught_

_Watch if you're smart_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you, but I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you, but I have to charge_

_Oh, once you get involved_

_Everyone will look this way so_

_You must maintain your charm_

_Same time maintain your halo_

_Just get the perfect blend_

_Plus what you have within_

_Then next his eyes will squint_

_Then he's picked up your scent_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_La la la la la_

_Warm it up_

_La la la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you, but I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than your's_

_I could teach you, but I have to charge._

At this, everybody in the pit started whooping and screaming, while Shauna just looked REALLY embarrassed. The only person in the pit who isn't laughing is Four, who is just watching Tris laugh her ss off. They are soooooooo in a relationship. Eek! Fourtris is really cute!

* time skip to back at the apartment*

SHAUNA POV

I have a dare for Zeke. Lol I can't wait. "Zeke, candor or dauntless?" He smiles confidently, clearly not afraid."dauntless."LOL! I can't wait!

"I dare you to dress up as Tris' favourite male actor and we have to guess who he is when you come out. He pulls Tris up and runs toward the bedroom.

TRIS POV

Zeke pulls me into the bedroom and slams the door. Then he asks, "who is your favourite male actor, Tris?" He queries." Channing Tatum!" I answer with eaze. What a dumb question. Channing is almost as hot as Four!

I start going through Zeke's messy wardrobe before I found a white, button up shirt and dark denim jeans. I tell him not to button up the top three before I walk out of the room. I go back in to find him dressed and I start to comb his cowlick up straight and find that he actually looks almost identical to Channing. Excellent. As we walk out, everybody looks at Zeke opened mouthed. As I step back to admire my work I say; "Wow Zeke you should let me style you every day!" I joke and sit back down next to Four. Before anybody can say anything Four says; "he looks like Channing Tatum." How did he do that? As if reading my mind he says," you did a really good job at making him look like Channing." I blush and everybody nods.

Then the new and improved Zeke laughs and asks, "Madame Marlene. Candor or dauntless?"

**A/N**

**I do not own milkshake!**

**I do not own Channing Tatum! Although I would seriously love to! (Puts on creepy pedophile face) he's the man, am I right? Lol did anybody get that? Anyway sorry about the milkshake and Channing Tatum thing it's just that my friends were talking about both today and I needed to get them out of my head. (Sorry Channing I seriously love you) anyway thx 2 all the Peebles who gave me new truths and dares, though I would luv more!**


	12. Chapter 12

MARLENE POV

"Why dauntless, dearest Channing!" I laugh as he goes beet red and he starts to think about the dare. Tris puts on an AHA! Face and I'm just like, shit's about to go down. When she whispers what she wants me to do in Zekes ear, he smiles and repeats what she said but loud enough so we can all hear. Alright, how bad could this be?

TRIS POV

I REALLY want to see the look on her face when she puts those I ice cubes in her bra. This is going to be so awesome.

*time skip to before shit goes down*

MARLENE POV

Tris comes out of the kitchen with a whole tray of ice cubes. She hands me the first one and smiles widely. She is NOT getting away with this.

I take it from her and shove it in my bra. Then I pick up the whole tray and throw it in there too. At first I feel nothing but before I have that time pain takes over me as I scream "SHIT!" Oh my god! "I HATE YOU TRIS!" Everybody except Four is laughing so hard that they have to clutch their stomachs. God it KILLS!

*time skip to after the ice has melted*

It takes all the power within me to stop myself from rubbing my bra area.

TRIS POV

"Tris candor or dauntless?" I hear Marlene ask me. "Why does everybody keep asking me?" I querie. Everybody (except Four and I) in the room shared a few glances before bursting into laughter." You're-really-funny -to-pickonnnnn..." Uriah said pausing to laugh between each word."whatever! I'm not afraid of you Mar. DAUNTLESS!"

"Okay, so everybody has to put an embarrassing song in a hat and Tris has to draw one and sing it in the pit!" I groan; "that's almost exactly the same as what I did to Shauna!" I say but I don't think anybody cares.

So they all put in a song and I draw out...

(Warning; this song is not for kids)

"My humps? Who put that?!" I tell angrily. Tobias raises his hand while everybody in the room snickers. I send them all death glares and decide to kick him where the sun don't shine.

He just stands there , really unaffected. We all stared at him in shock for about 5 minutes until he screams, "OH SHIT OWW OUCH TRIS DON'T EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Wow. Talk about late reaction.

*time skip at the dare*

I get up on stage and Zeke throws me a microphone, which I catch. "Heyo! I just wanted to let you know that I am gonna be singing an extremely embarrassing song. So... Yeah!" The music starts to play and I sing;

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off my hump_

_My hump my hump, my hump my hump my hump_

_My hump my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps_

_Check it out_

_**Then I start to twerk. Up,down,up,down**_

_I drive these brothers crazy_

_I do it on the daily_

_They treat me really nicely_

_They buy me all these ICEEs_

**I walk up to Four and Zeke and they carry me together.**

_Dolce &Gabbana_

_Fendi and Adonna_

_Karen, they be sharin'_

_All their money got me wearin'_

_Fly gear but I ain't askin'_

_They say they love my ass n_

_Se7en Jeans, True Religion_

_I say no, but they keep givin'_

_So I keep on takin'_

_And no I ain't taken_

_We can keep on datin'_

_I keep on demonstrating_

**I kiss Four lightly on the lips**

_My love, my love my love my love_

_You love my lady lumps_

_My hump my hump my hump_

_My humps they got you_

I started to twerk again.

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me_

_And spendin' time on me_

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

**Uriah says that bit.**

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off my hump_

_What you gon' do with all that ass?_

_All that ass inside them jeans?_

_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream_

_Make you scream, make you scream_

**I then grab the pole that connects to the stage and I start to pole dance. Christina dragged me to a class one time so I'm really good at it.**

_'Cos of my hump, my hump my hump my hump_

_My hump my hump my hump, my lovely lady lumps_

_Check it out_

**I run my leg up the bar, twirl around it and land centre splits.**

_I met a girl down at the disco_

_She said, Hey, hey, hey yea let's go_

_I could be your baby, you can be my honey_

_And let's spend time, not money_

_I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff_

_Milky, milky cocoa_

_Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky right_

_They say I'm really sexy_

_The boys they wanna sex me_

_They always standing next to me_

_Always dancing next to me_

_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump_

_Lookin' at my lump, lump_

_You can look but you can't touch it_

_If you touch it I'ma start some drama_

_You don't want no drama_

_No, no drama, no no no no drama_

_So don't pull on my hand boy_

_You ain't my man, boy_

_I'm just tryn'a dance boy_

_And move my hump_

_My hump, my hump my hump my hump_

_My hump my hump my hump_

_My hump my hump my hump_

_My lovely lady lumps_

_My lovely lady lumps_

_My lovely lady lumps_

_In the back and in the front_

_My lovin' got you_

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me_

_And spendin' time on me_

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off my hump_

_What you gon' do with all that ass?_

_All that ass inside them jeans?_

_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream_

_Make you scream, make you scream_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love drunk off this hump_

_What you gon' do wit all that breast?_

_All that breast inside that shirt?_

_I'ma make, make, make, make you work_

_Make you work, work, make you work_

**I do some Jazz kicks and do a back flip off the bar to land with only my legs holding me up.**

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me_

_And spendin' time on me_

_She's got me spendin'_

_(Oh)_

_Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

_So real_

_So real_

_So real_

**And with that Uriah,Four,Zeke and I bow and turn to leave the pit.**

*andthentherewasapagebreak*

"Wow Tris I didn't know you can dance like that!" Uriah praises. I shrug him off. I hate attention.

"Christina made me join some poke dancing class with her, so yeah!" "But Tris you're like 10x better than me! You have to teach me!" She practically yells. "Maybe later Chris but for now, candor or dauntless?"

**(A/N**

**LOL you know what I just realised my humps and milkshake are both about boobs! Lol isn't that weird that I happen to choose two songs about the same thing?)**

CHRISTINA POV

"Candor." I say. I don't feel like singing a stripper song today. "Bed, Wed or Dead Zeke, Four and Uriah!" She tells me. "Fine. Wed Zeke because right now he is HOT!but not as hot as Will! Bed Four because Tris would kill me if I killed him. And dead Uriah because that is the only other option, although I don't really want him dead."

"Now Uriah, would you like to do a candor or dauntless?"

**(Lol it sounds like do you want to do them in bed;) "**I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!"

Then I dare you to...

**A/N**

**Sorry I know how much y'all hate cliffies but I had to put it here.**

**on a totally unrelated note this is the longest chapter that I have written on fanfic! 1,400 and something or other words. Yay! But i did add in a song which is like cheating.;( oh well!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned divergent when I finished allegiant I wouldn't have been to sad to turn off the light.**


	13. Chapter 13

**URIAH POV**

"I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance!" Christina says, a little bit too eager. " what is it with you people and wanting to watch me get intimate with my brother?" I ask. This just makes everybody laugh harder than they have all night. And that is saying something. URIAH MAD!URIAH NO PANSYCAKE!URIAH DO! I charge on to Zekes lap and begin fooling around. I hump him, (sort of) and run my arms up his shirt. Then the kissing begins. I squish his features with mine and everybody in the room starts covering their eyes. Even Christina, who invented the dare. Finally, Tris pulls me off Zeke and says, "get a room!" the weird thing is, I can feel myself turning a bright red. Oh she is so gonna pay for that.

"Four, candor or dauntless?"

TOBIAS POV

"Dauntless." I reply. I can't risk them finding something out about my past. "I dare you to answer the question. Have you and Tris had sex yet? If not how far have you gone?"

I look to Tris who doesn't seem to care. When I look to her she just nods her head. Strange. "We've only been together a week you idiot!second base. That's how far we've gone."

"WOW! Four's gotten handsy!" Shauna yells. "SHUT IT SHAUNA!" I turn to Tris who is talking to Christina about girlie stuff or whatever. What is up with her? Is she avoiding me? The only thing I know to do in this situation is to give her some space. She will need it.

**TRIS POV**

Listening to the dare Uriah gave Tobias made me realise something. My fears are not what they used to be. And I think I'm ready. Ready to leave my abnegation side behind because I am Tris. I am six.

Christina sees me alone and decides to talk to me. I take it as an opportunity to tell her. "Chris. I have six fears now." She looks at me wide-eyed and says "But he said that you've only gone second base." "Yeah but I'm ready." With that she squeals and claps her hands. "We should continue the game.""yeah."

**ZEKE POV**

"Zeke candor or dauntless?" Four asks me. "What do YOU think?" I question him. Ptth. I'm not afraid of his dares." I dare you to put on a slutty maid outfit." Tris laughs. "What, can't get enough of my body?" I ask her. "Can't get enough of Channing." She answers, still laughing. Four frowns and she kisses him. This seems to calm him down.

*wearingasluttymaidoutfit*

I put on the tight shit that they called a dress and wrapped the bonnet around my head. Wow, it must be get Zeke to wear a bunch of different outfits night! Geez.

As I walk out I hear a bunch if wolfwhistles from the boys and 'ewe' from the girls. I laugh. "You guys just love dressing me up, don't you?" "Like a barbie doll." I hear Christina mutter. I roll my eyes. CANDOR.

"Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless but I thought I went just before you did."

I ignore the comment.

"I dare you to kiss Tris from her lips to her stomach while she is shirtless."

He makes a face. "But she has already done that to me!"

My smirk fries wider, "yeah and now you're going to do it to her. He rolls his eyes and Tris pulls off her shirt. She doesn't even seem the slightest bit embarrassed. So unlike her.

**TRIS POV**

Four turns to face me and pulls his lips to mine, obviously glad that he finally got permission. I bite back a none as he leaves hickeys going down my neck. I only realised that it was reality , when he pulled away. I immeadiately missed his kiss, his touch. I put my shirt back on and he wraps an arm around me.

"Marlene, candor or dauntless?" He asks Marlene. "Dauntless?" It came out more like a question than an answer. "I dare you to match into Max's office and start making out with him." Ooh that's a good one. I hope he doesn't hurt her or something. "Who's coming to witness?" Four and I raise our hands and Christina hands me a video camera. I roll my eyes. Classic Christina.

*IN MAX'S OFFICE*

**MARLENE POV**

"Hi max, how are you doing?" I ask him. "Alright I guess. I ju-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Surprisingly enough, he kisses me back. Gross I thought. As if gathering his senses, he pulls away. "Wait, I have a boyfriend." He says. Eew! A boyfriend? I wonder who. "Eric!" He says. Yuck! I kissed a guy that kissed Eric. I start wiping my tongue and see Tris recording me. "Wh- TURN IT OFF!" I yell at her, but she just runs back to the apartment. I am SO gonna get her for this.

*back at the apartment*

"Tris, candor or dauntless?"

I ask her. "I'm not afraid of you, gimme what you got BEYOTCH!" She yells at me. Four, Zeke and Uriah are laughing, Christina and Shauna are trembling and I am smirking. "30 minutes in heaven with !"

**TRIS POV**

Easy enough. "Okay but before I go, Will, candor or dauntless?" I ask Will. "Dauntless" he smiles a friendly smile. This is kind of making me guilty now. Oh well. "I dare you to take everybody except Four and I to tge amity compound to steal some of their bread, while Four and I complete my dare."

"Find ill do it!" He says after a moments hesitation. "Let's go guys!" And they all follow him to the train."

With that I push Tobias into the bedroom and slam the door shut with my heeled boots. I practically pounce on him after he pushes us up and on to the bed. No feeling in the world could ever be better than this.

**A/N**

**This chapter is dedicated to divergentlover12, who has given me the most and best truths and dares. I know I left out a few but I promise they will appear in the next chapter. Thank you to my loyal friend **

**Sandy JS hashtag, who had stuck by me this whole time. The MO scene will be up soon I promise. ;) to all others, including guests, please read my other story Je 'taime I can't guarantee but I hope that you won't regret it.**

**Also, PM or review me about other stuff you would like to see in this story and I just might use it!**

**disclainer: an actual author does not sit there writing new chapters for a truth or dare fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I have gotten a few reviews saying that they want Tris and Four to do the dirty deed but others have said no. I have decided to make this story M and there may or may not be an 'it' scene in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with reading that kind of thing, skip it and it will still make sense as long as you know in your mind that they did have sex! (Just don't skip the whole chapter because I have gotten like 7 different reviews and PMS(not PMS PM'S ;)!) about new dare I dead and I NEED to use them.)**

TOBIAS POV

As she pulls my shirt off, I notice something. She doesn't seem scared. I pull away and she frowns. I laugh and ask, " Tris I thought you're afraid of intimacy." She just grins, a naughty grin and says, "nope." "Are you sure you want this?" I don't want to hurt her. "You are an idiot!" She shoves my lips to hers and all I can think of is her. And the fact that her lips are practically demanding mine for more. So unlike her. So much more dauntless.

CHRISTINA POV

"Hey Zeke! "Yeah Christina?" He asks , confused by the giggles coming from a few of the dauntless. "You're in a slutty maid outfit , walking through the pit. He looks down. "OH SHIT!SONS OF BITCHES THERE IS NOTHING TO LOOK AT HERE SO SCOOT!" Don't tell him, but Zeke is really scary when he's mad. All the people starting to run away, pretending that they weren't just staring at him. "Hey guys Zeke is in a slutty maid outfit and I have no shoes. We're just going to go back to the apartment and we will meet you at the Amity compound." "Okay!" Everyone answers in unison. "Let's go, Zeke!"

TRIS POV

I moan into his mouth as our tongues battle for domininance. I let him win, since I am dying for him to take my shirt off. He seems to pick up on this and practically rips the shirt off me. I moan again and he attempts to unclasp my bra. Key word: attempts. I push him off me for a second and undo it myself. The minute it's off, he pounces on me and his lips go down to my breasts. He starts with my right, nibbling on it a tiny bit, making me moan (again) in pleasure. I can feel him smiling. Probably about the fact that he made me moan. (a lot) He moves to my left breast and repeats the pattern.

He rips my pants off with his teeth and then I have to go and spoil the moment by saying;" I've lost my shirt , bra and pants. You've only lost your shirt. That isn't fair."" Dauntless don't play fair." Is his answer. "But I do." He smashes his lips against mine and I could feel his pants tighten under me. He reddens as I say, "The unyielding Four, weakening over a girl?" I tease and he just shrugs. "I'm not unyielding." He says. I roll my eyes. "Unyielding and dauntless mean the same thing idiot!" He laughs and pulls me closer, if that is even possible.

TOBIAS POV

"I guess you should take off your pants before they explode." She whispers in my ear seductively. I laugh as her fingers slowly trail down to my fly. I groan. "TRIS STOP TEASING ME!" I yell and she just smiles. Finally, her fingers reaches the fly and she slowly unzips it. I can't stop shaking. Why does she have this effect on me?

She giggles and says "is Little Four scared?"Still not able to talk, I just shake my head as if to say no. She nods and rugs my pants off my waist. By now we were both only left in underwear. I cannot think of a time in my life when I have felt better than this.

TRIS POV

He starts to kiss down my neck, slowly at first but my moaning only made him go faster. His lips trailed down to my stomach like during candor or dauntless, only this time we are alone and are both almost naked. There are jolts of electricity pumping through my body as his lips reach my panties. I gasp as he pulls them off. I pull his off as well, making his smile grow wider. How is that even possible?

**A/N**

**Stopping there because I am just too evil. And not very inspired... I have a horrible migraine today and I didn't want to update tomorrow because I would lose followers... Next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow. I have like 7 different ideas from 6 different people so I'm going to try and fit them all in. By my darlings! -Maddie **

**Disclaimer: while I am the author of this story, Veronica Roth owns the characters. If I owned them Tris would be alive and have 6 . This chapter has to go out to Sandra and Ashley who I think is reading this right now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHRISTINA POV**

Zeke and I walk through the front door of his apartment. That's when I remember. "Zeke! Four and Tris are probably still in the spare bedroom. Lets listen through the door. I don't want to open the door to find them both naked. That's an image I would never be able to let go of."He laughs. "Lets bring a recorder."(Not the instrument. A recorder is like a video camera but it can only record sound.)

I nod and he leaves the room. A few seconds later he comes back, a recorder occupying his hands. I hear a sort of moaning sound coming from the spare bedroom. I we get closer and closer to the room, the sound gets louder and louder.

Once we reach the room, a huge grin spreads across Zeke's face. "I am so proud of him." "I hope they used protection." I say. Zeke and I are covering our faces with our hands, trying not to make too much noise. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything...

**ZEKE POV**

I press record and place the recorder on the floor, near the bedroom door. "Remind me to burn those sheets. " I say, tutting at the moaning and groaning still audible from all the way in the living room. "They sure know how to keep their sex life a secret." Christina says, her voice drowning in sarcasm.

I walk to my room and slowly pull of the slutty, maid outfit that was considered 'modest' in the 1960's *cough*cough* prostitutes*cough*

**A/N**

**Decided to annoy y'all with a really short chapter! Sorry but my migraine is getting worse and I can't post anything other than really shit chapters right now. Sorry but I promise I will post sometime this week. ;) and for those of you who ask why I update so early in the morning or so late at night is because I live in Australia so y'all have to understand that I am basically nocturnal for you guys.;) sometimes I do post late at night on purpose though, so that my American followers get it at a convenient time. Soz but I can't please everybody! ILY -Maddie**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N ?**

**Hey guys! Please follow my Instagram #dancing_withthe_books, my old account got hacked. ? Please enjoy this chapter, I took a while to write it due to continuos laziness. **

**TRIS POV**

He puts his length to my pussy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me. I grin, "what do you think, Four?" He scowls at the mention of his shitty nickname. I laugh. He smiles, a sexy smile and he pushes into me. I giggle, flirtatiously. That's funny. I didn't think that I passed up as the girly type. I shrug and he groans and says, "Tris I'm about to-" I slam my mouth to his before he can finish his sentence. He cums inside of me and I know from here on out, I could seriously get used to this.

**TOBIAS POV**

It's like I'm in heaven. Tris moans as I cum and I know this won't be our last time. She releases her blow and I laugh. This feels AMAZING! "I know it does Toby." She whispers as I finally pull out of her. Shit did I say that out loud? "Nah, Tobias I can read your mind." She states sarcastically. "Did I say that out loud again?" "Yeah you did." With that I wrap my arms around her and we lay there, in an entanglement of limbs and sheets.

**A/N**

**Short chapter cuz next chapter will be posted sometime in the next few days I promise!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning Ezekiel**

**A/N**

**So a couple of things to say**

**-Today my mom came into my room and started cleaning it. It was like, 'woman get the damn hell outta my room' I hide WAY too much** **shit from her. I was mortified!**

**-My mom was making me do chores and she was all**

**Mom: get me some coat** **hangers**

**Me: How much?**

**Mom:4-6**

**Me: OMG FOURTRIS!**

**Mom: what?**

**-I had this stupid spelling test and they were making us revise words from when we were like in 6th grade and the teacher was all; spell fortress and I wrote 'fourtris' and if it weren't for my friend who passed me a note about it in class I would have died.**

**And for those few who couldn't give two shits about my personal life, I bid you chapter 17!**

**THIRD PERSON**

Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will and Lynn make their way to the amity compound. When they, get there, they successfully steal 10 vials of peace serum and leave without any melodrama. They are currently on their way back to the dauntless compound, as I (hi, I'm third person)

irritatingly commentate their entire lives!

CHRISTINA POV

The moaning stops. I look at Zeke, who is no longer in the maid outfit and he grins. "I have a great idea for a dare." Is all he says.

Zeke POV

Oh my gods! (Sorry PJO reference.)

I have the best idea ever! "I have a great idea for a dare, we can take this recorder to the CD shop and ask to save it onto 50 discs and we can get one if our friends to sell them for $20 each!" I beam, proud of myself. This has got to be the most legendary dare EVER!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So yes I know that my chapters have been smaller than usual but you must understand I still have a life outside of the fandom world. (Even if it isn't a very big one) my uncle just got diagnosed with cancer. What type, I really don't want you all to know. So I've been visiting him and yeah... I hope you are enjoying the story. Maker day and comment?**


	18. Chapter 18

...

**A/N**

**Thanks to the guest booklover712 I'm being serious when I say that comment actually made my day. I get a look of critical and literal reviews but its nice to get a positive comment every few days. It encourages me to go on! **

**Thank you to sky (guest) and the other anonymous guest for sticking up for me! It is great to know that you guys aren't going to pressure** **me to write a new chapter every 2nd minute.**

**Sorry this is a bit of a long authors note but I would like to say a few things:**

**-please don't tell me my story sucks, cuz it doesn't so STFU**

**-follow sandy JS hashtag one of my BFFL!**

**Disclaimer: you know that really simple line that people put after the word 'disclaimer'? Yeah that.**

Uriah POV

We come back from amity with the bread in hand, but when I am greeted by the zesty 'pedrad grin' I know that something is up. "What's the plan?" I ask a smirk forming across my face.

SOZIAMAPAGEBREAK

Tris POV

I stare and get lost in his deep, ocean blue eyes. I can see the emotion and thoughts running through him just by looking at his eyes. They are filled with passion, joy, relief and...love. Then he said it. "I love you, Tris." He said it! His deep voice makes my heart melt. "I-I think I love you to." I say, a slight nervousness to my tone. He chuckles and I shiver. He seems to pick up on this and he pulls me into his bare chest. What a day. I mean a crazy T or D party, 30 minutes in heaven with my boyfriend, losing my VIRGINITY to my boyfriend and them he tells me he loves me. If only I could phrase my thoughts to words... _If only._

**A/N**

**Yes! I know that I've been stopping my chapters short but some of you are posting mean comments which is VERY uninspiring. If you don't like it STFU and stop reading my story. And for those lovely people, who really do like this story, next chapter introduces the juicy stuff... Ooh I wonder how it will play out! Jokes, I ALREADY know! Haha!**

**Hear, have a virtual hug**

**((((((((Insertnamehere))))))))))**

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**Ellie2297 go check her out guys!**

**Disclaimer: is at the top of the page beyotch!;)**

**Oh yeah and don't tell me this chapter is crappy because I already know that thank you very much *walks away offended***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N hello!**

**To triselaeaton: it's definitely not you giving me the mean comments. Just some hurtful PMS from other people **

**Hi guys! It is GREAT to see you. (Even though I can't actually see you) **

**So I have started writing a new divergent story and the details will be up in the next chapter.I would like to thank all those who have supported me from the first chapter. This ones for you! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am flattered that copyright thinks I am Veronica Roth!**

ZEKE POV

By now, everybody except Four and Tris know where Christina and I are going. Tris and four are too busy being horny ass teenagers right now to know what's going on.

Christina and I are on our way to the DVD ROM store. There is only one in the entire compound, so of course it's crowded!

When we finally reach the top of the line, we are greeted by a hoarse and muffled voice that could be mistaken for a best growling."Hello, welcome to Dauntless a day records, how may I help you." says the owner if the voice. she is a scrawny, wrinkled old lady and is currently staring me down flirtaciously as if trying to be sweet. Eew! " hi, we were just wondering if we could transfer this tape onto 50 DVD'S. " the old women scowls as Christina says this. Gross, does this lady think she has a chance with this hot materialisation? " Yes, I can." She says through grittled teeth facing Christina's direction. Then she turns to me, "would you act the part of the handsome man you are and pass me the recorder?" Then she bats her eyelashes. This woman is just weird. She guides Christina and I into a dull, grey room where a laptop sits on her desk. She starts typing, REALLY fast. Former erudite maybe? I'm no genius but she plugs the recorder into some cordy, wirey thingamabob and the sound on the record burns onto the 50 CDS placed in some weird translation thing. The moaning noises from the recorder fill the air and the creepy old lady raises an eyebrow. Christina and I take one small look at each other, than we burst into laughter. We start to hear things like, "Tris!" And "ahh" and "Mmmh". By now everybody in the store is crowded inside the cluttered space and whispering and giggling to their friends. At this point I feel a little bit bad for Fpur but that seed of doubt is pushed away at the sight of people clapping and cheering on Christina and I. That's when it hits me. Oh my holy mother they think that's Christina and I on that recorder. I suddenly feel my cheeks heat up as I grab the 50. CD cases and walk outside.

When we get back to the apartment, Fpur and Tris are sending death glares towards every direction and when they see me I can almost smell the steam pouring our of their ears.

This can't be good.

PAGEYPAGEYBREAKYBREAKY

TRIS POV

I can't believe Christina and Zeke would do that! So what, I:

-had sex with Tobias

-enjoyed sex with Tobias

-moaned REALLY loudly as I had sex with Tobias

-and list my virginity while having sex with Tobias.

I would never do something as despicable and disturbing as that to EITHER of them. So why does that make it okay for them to do it?

CHRISTINA POV

I feel sort of bad for Foyr and Tris, I mean, yeah they had sex and yeah they were LOUD (note emphasis on the word loud) but they technically never god anything wrong except ruin the sheets for the spare bedroom. Zeke says he will BURN those sheets when everybody goes home. Classic Zeke! Sex germs no returns! I've got FC AND K, all I need is U. You sure know how to ex totem the spur (or sperm) of the moment. These are some of Zeke's VERY dirty sex puns that I never wish to hear again. I can feel the room tense up as Four and Tris turn to face us, the most intimidating death glares planted across their faces.

**A/N**

**You like? Or nah? Okay that's probably like the lamest thing I've ever written EVER! Anyway, how did you like the chapter. What did you think if the old woman? Sorry if you thought it was disturbing I was sort of letting my imagination run wild. Anyways, review and PM me and if you are new to this story don't forget to follow this story, when I get emails about that sort of thing it absolutely makes my day. Goodbye darlings and I will post the next chapter soon! **

**ILY -Maddie ;) 4**

**Oh yeah! Here is a sneak peek of the new story I'm currently working on:**

I look up, to see a white looking shadow, floating across the room. It is pale and seems to be whistling some sort of tune. Short but haunting. I shake with fear as it replays the tune again. And again. Something about it. I just sit their frozen until I realise something. That shadow was me...

"Hello, Tris! Welcome to the faction system. I'm Ebony Oplesenddórré, your creator. You can trust me". The pale and old looking lady takes hold of my hand and helps me to my feet. I wonder what it will be like here...


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Revenge**

**A/N **

**Cussing in this chapter. I think you** **can guess why. Enjoy!**

TRIS POV

Why the fuck would they do that. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody like Lynn or Eric or Peter did it. But Christina? My best friend? And Zeke?Tobias' best friend?

My stupid ass divergent mind is at work right now.

My Abnegation side is telling me to forgive them and forget all about it.

My Erudite side is telling me to plan sweet revenge.

My Dauntless side is already on it...

MARLENE POV

Uh-Oh. I've seen that look on Tris' face before enough times to know that she is planning revenge. Cold, hard, bitter revenge. I would absolutely hate to be Zeke or Christina right now.

TOBIAS POV

WHAT THE FUCK?! Why would they do this. I turn to face Tris and notice that she has that look on her face. The one that signifies sweet revenge. She turns to me and brings her lips to my ear and softly whispers, "so here is the plan.."

ZEKE POV

I have no idea what Tris has in store for Christina and I but I know it isn't pretty. And we never even got the chance to finish the amity dare because we're all to caught up in this mess. I instantly regret recording their moaning. I mean, it was kind of disturbing, to know that your best friend is having sex less than a few feet away from you.

Dontmindmeimapagebreak!

TRIS POV

"I propose we all put our clothes back on and start the game again." They will need as many layers as they can get. Everybody groans except Uriah. "Thanks Trissy! Now we can play for longer!" He practically squeals like a six year old and I send him a death glare, "call me Trissy again and your balls won't live to see another day." This seems to shut him up and everybody goes back to putting on their clothes

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Zeke, candor or dauntless?"

(Was going to stop the chapter here but I'm feeling generous today so this is not the end of the chapter.

Zeke gulps and I stifle a laugh. "D-dauntless." Good, he stuttered. His intimidated. "I dare you to go to the adult shop, ask for extra small chocolate condoned because 'that's how the lady likes it.' Then when you finish buying them, yell in the middle of the pit if anybody has a dick as small as yours." Zeke stares at me in shock. Christina looks terrified. Uriah gives me a high five. Zeke, not wanting to be the first to lose an article of clothing, mumbles something along the lines of 'I hate you," and makes his way out with us all at this heels.

**A/N**

**So hey! Hope y'all are enjoying the story. Sorry for not updating I had my first writers block and I really didn't know what to write even though I already planned what would happen.**

**Also, I will not be continuing my other story as I can't seem to find the time, with my dance finals coming up and all. Plus, I don't know how to put my thoughts to words. I just know how to spell the words. I finished Four the other day. I know I got it later than all if you but yeah...**

**Sorry for the long authors note, I promise it ends here.**

**-Maddie**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**I would like to say thanks to all those kind reviews, especially from all those guests. And to my story follower, HazelandAugustusforever, I am very much aware that I am a disturbed person. Glad you like it. Without any further A DUE NOT ADO**, **I bid you the next chapter **

CASHIER POV

Why oh why did j choose to work here. Whenever somebody actually sets foot in the shop they are either high, waisted, sluts or manwhores. I watch as another man walks in, who looks about 18. He slams a card with 20 points onto the counter. "That'll be a 10 pack of extra extra small condoms. Oh! And chocolate flavour cuz that's how the lady likes it!" I pull a face and hand him the box before I hear giggles coming from behind the birth control aisle. The manwhore in front of me groans and says. "I did the dare, now can we leave?" It was a dare? Suddenly, I can't hold it in any longer. I burst into laughter, followed by some people behind a girl of blonde hair. When she finally stops, she says, "correction. You only did half the dare, Zeke!" So that's his name! Zeke groans and walks out side while a girl with dark brown hair, Shauna, I think, whips out a tape recorder and follows him outside. A few moments later, she comes back waving the tape recorder and she brings it to the counter so I could see it too. She clicks the video and Zeke walks over to the middle of the pit and yells: "I HAVE A SMALL DICK AND IM PROUD! TINY NUTS FOREVER.!"

And with that he waves the condom packet in the air a few times and we all head out of the pit.

PAGEYPAGEYBREAKYBREAKY

TRIS POV

Everybody except Zeke is rolling around on his apartment floor as laughter takes over us. We just can't seem to stop.

Finally, when we do stop, Zeke points at Uriah. "Pansycake or dauntless?" He asks. "I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" Comes the reply. "Calm down Urine. Jeebus. I dare you to... Go into the pit with those Cd'S and sell them as the 'stiff sex' audio for 10 points a copy. Sell them all."

Tobias' face boils in anger and I'm pretty sure mine is too. I hope they know what's coming their way.

Pageypageybreakybreaky

URIAH POV

"Stiff sex. Get your own copy. Audio style. Stiff sex. Get your own copy. Audio style. Right here, right now. Only 50 to be sold! Just 20 points!" I call as I walk around the pit. Peter, Al, Greg, Edward, Drew and Matthew, all head my way. "I want a copy!" They all shout in unison. I have to admit, I'm not surprised that they came up to me straight away. They are the peeves of dauntless anyways. I sell them all a copy and lick my lips as I count all the cards with 20 points on them. I love my brother. I get to sell audio pawn and make points from it. Well I'm not sharing any of it.

I lose my train if thought as a guy about my age, dressed in Erudite blue marches swiftly towards me."Hey you, Uriah, was it? May I ask which 'stiff' you're referring to?" I glare at him, a nose like him shouldn't be sniffing around dauntless like this. (Haha. Get my joke) "Tris Prior and might I ask just what a nose like you is doing in my beautiful, Erudite-free faction?" He ignores my last comment as his eyes widen. "Tris as in Beatrice Prior?" "Yes, now go away before I kick you in the groin so hard, you will forever remain a Virgin. If it is possible, his eyes grow wider than they were before and he power-walks away from me, not daring to look back. Good. He's scared.

CALEB POV

I wander around the 'pit' for a bit before finding Beatrice, sitting in what looks like an apartment but smells like a chicken factory gone wrong (IDEK where that came from.)

She is sitting with a few other people, in an orderly formation of a perfect circle. Her and another guy are glaring at everybody else, who are rolling around on the floor in laughter. I wonder what they're laughing at. Oh well. Although she's as red as a tomato, she looks as high as hell and like ages been having fun. It seems like in staring at a typical dauntless picture. A picture that anybody in dauntless would classify as 'having a good time'. But there is one small thing wrong with this picture. One fine detail, that sets me off. That angry man next to her. The guy with steam pouring g out of his ears. That guy. That angry guy. That angry guy has his arms around my sister. His arms are around my sister. And she's doesn't seem to mind. She's not pushing him away.

**A/N**

**HEYO! So I'm bringing the longer chapters back because lately, my chapters have been pathetically short. Hope you liked this one. Thanks for the reviews and the components. Even if when you originally wrote them, they weren't meant** **as actual compliments. So yeah. Here have a virtual cookie.**

**(:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:) (:.:)**

I bid you a due, and to those who told me that in deeply disturbed. I'm well aware. ~Maddie


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**OMG OMG! THX SO MUCH MAGICPENGUINS96! You made my day and I'm so happy I cried! This ones for you:**

WILL POV

We are interrupted from our laughing fit when we hear a knock at the door. I sigh and Tris says she will get it.

She starts talking to the guy at the door and Four flushes a shade of deep pink. Talk about jealousy. Tris and the guy talk for a while, before she invites the guy in.

"Beatrice, why was that man's arms wrapped around yourself?" Who's Beatrice? I follow the guys finger and it lands on Four. Oh, Tris' name must be Beatrice! Well that explains it. That is a very common explanation. According to my calculations

987 659 890.3467 pe- WILL STOP! YOU ARE NO LONGER ERUDITE, WHICH MEANS YOU NO LONGER USE STATISTICS!

Suddenly I hear a snap and I turn to meet Christina's finger. "I'm sorry Will. An I interrupting something."

Three words.

I. Hate. Erudite.

URIAH POV

I walk back to my brothers apartment expecting complete and utter chaos. I expected correctly. The guy who came up to me earlier is arguing with Tris and calling her 'Beatrice'. What is that supposed to be some kind of vegetable?

Everybody else is rollout around on the floor, laughter still dominating their systems. Then I se will. His fingers are in his hair and his other hand is in his chin. His eyes are changing from angry to fear, as if he's arguing with somebody. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH WILL!" I yell, annoyed that even that hasn't woken will from his daze. Everybody just shrugs as if to say they have no idea and Christina snaps her fingers in his face. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She yells in his face. He flushes a deep, shade of crimson and says. "I believe, that its Uriah's turn to give somebody a candor or dauntless."

"Wait! First! HEY WEIRD GUY WHO BOUGHT A COPY OF THE PORN. GET OUTTA MY BROS HOUSE NOW!" He leaves as Tris turns to me. "He bought a copy?" She asks me. I'm so confused. I mean, sure I wouldn't be the happiest if somebody bought a copy of my audio porn (yes I own some. Hey this is Uriah you're talking to) but she seemed upset. Even worried in some way. "Why do you care?" I ask her, not meaning to sound so cold and harsh and un-Uri-like. "Because that guy-" She points in the direction if the door as if he were still there. "That guy was- is my older brother." I laugh. Shits about to go DOWWWWNN!

PAGEYPAGEYBREAKYBREAKY

TRIS POV

"Tris. Candor or dauntless?" Uriah points in my direction. "Imma dauntless bitch!" I reply. "Call a random number and ask 'the undertaker' where to hide the body in a panicked voice and keep acting until the person hangs up. I sigh and say, "hand me the landline." Tobias hands me the wireless landline and I punch in some random numbers. "Hello this is the prior household, Natalie speaking." Since it was on speaking everybody looks at me and I put the phone down for a second. "OH SHIT!" I yell and press it back up against my ear. Everybody except Tobias is stifling a laugh but I just frown. Here's how the conversation went

(N for Natalie T for Tris and A for Andrew)

T: umm... Where do I hide the body?

N: Beatrice honey us that you?

T: you didn't answer my question 'undertaker' where do I hide the body?

N: W-WHAT?

T: Just tells where to put the fucking body already, okay? I only just bribe put of the prison and I can't waste the rest of my explosive collection on busting out. You hear me?

N: BEATRICE HOW DARE YOU! ANDREW!

T: undertaker, the cops are comin at me! What do I do?

N: AAAANNNDDDRREEWW!

A: umm- Natalie I found this audio CD from Caleb on the mail titled 'stiff sex'

T: SHIT! OH FUCK FOUR THEY FOUND THE CD!

4: WELL SHIT!

T:: why Caleb?

N: oh, so it is Beatrice!

A: what were you saying about the body and the cops and the undertaker?

T: N-nothing!

And with that I hung up the call.

"You weren't supposed to end the call. They had to end it." Uriah points out.

"Fuck off Uriah. Four, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless!" Came the answer. I smirk. "I dare you to kiss me." His lips are on mine in micro seconds, not soon enough if you ask me. Our lips move in sync, as our tongues battle for dominance. I let him win but only because I feel the need to be closer to him. "GET A ROOM!" Everybody in the room pitches in on that one, whirling me back into reality. "Christina." She gulps. "Candor or Dauntless." Zeke has taken a small bit off the revenge and now it's Christina's turn.

A/N

Did you like the chapter? I sure hope so. I spent a fair bit of time planning it out. I put a bit if fluff at the end because I thought. It was needed, but I didn't want to be too descriptive because although romance if one of the genres of the story, humour is my main priority her. Priority. Prior. Get it? No? Just so you know, I will be dropping a HUGE bombshell in the next chapter. But just to clear it off, Tris isn't pregnant because than she can't drink then she can't get drunk. Who doesn't live a drunk Tris? Anyways, back to business. ILY;)

-Maddie


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

**This one is for one if my personal favourite story followers ellie2297. BTW this chapter uses your idea, sort of. Also, some people want Tris pregnant but others don't. If you say no the code word is: bloodychicken the code for yes is: bangmeeeeee!**

**Please don't hate me after you read this, I just needed something exciting to happen.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

ANDREW POV

In Abnegation it is considered selfish to keep secrets. We aren't as open as Candor but, more open than the other factions. Some times, I wish that I don't live in Abnegation, even though its where I belong, so that I wouldn't have to be so open. Times like this is now.

I get a blue package in the mail and in bright yellow letters is the words:

Mom and dad , I know you don't like porn but please listen to this. Caleb.

I sigh and open the package. It is a CD and on the front of the case are the words 'stiff sex'. On the corner of the case there is a black sticker from dauntless a day records. I sigh. Beatrice. My innocent Beatrice...

At times like this I wish that I didn't have to share everything with Natalie. But this is who I am. This is where I belong. This. Is. Abnegation.

NATALIE POV

I just got a phone call but it's on the landline so I have no idea who is on the other end. I sit on the chair near the counter and twirl the phone cord with my thumb and my index finger.

(N for Natalie 4 for Four. LOL T for Tris and A for Andrew)

(Oh and the part in brackets is Natalie's thoughts)

T: umm... Where do I hide the body?

N: Beatrice honey is that you?

(What is Beatrice doing, hiding a body?)

T: you didn't answer my question 'undertaker' where do I hide the body?

(Undertaker? Who's that?)

N: W-WHAT?

T: Just tells where to put the fucking body already, okay? I only just broke put of the prison and I can't waste the rest of my explosive collection on busting out. You hear me?

( how absolutely horrifying!)

N: BEATRICE HOW DARE YOU! ANDREW!

(Where is a house husband when you need one?)

T: undertaker, the cops are comin at me! What do I do?

( Bea is scaring me)

N: AAAANNNDDDRREEWW!

( I can hear Andrew grunt from the front yard as he walks closer to me)

A: umm- Natalie I found this audio CD from Caleb on the mail titled 'stiff sex'

T: SHIT! OH FUCK FOUR THEY FOUND THE CD!

( Who is Four? And what Cd?)

4: WELL SHIT!

T:: why Caleb?

N: oh, so it is Beatrice!

(I knew it I knew it I knew it! Shut up dauntless Natalie)

A: what were you saying about the body and the cops and the undertaker?

T: N-nothing!

And with that Beatrice hung up. That's it. No explanation. Then it all dawns on me:

Beatrice. And the Four guy. They. Did the deed. My own daughter. *sigh*

::::::::::::::::: 1hr later:::::::::::::::::

Still NATALIE POV

"Andrew we have to do something about this." I exclaim toy husband as we eat our flavourless food. "Umm.. Yeah." He doesn't seem as upset as me. "You don't sound like you care, Andrew." He sighs and puts down his spoon. "Natalie, I knew that when she picked dauntless, this would happen. You of all people should know, you are in fact, dauntless born." Noes it's my turn to put down my spoon. "I left them for a reason." I say, biting my lip and hoping he doesn't remember too much. "You loved dauntless. You left because you fell in love. Biggest mistake of your life." And with that, he pulled out his chair and marched out of the house. That's it.

A/N

Rate! Review! PM! Instagram! Please do one of these.

Instagram: tmi_jules and follow my parabatai tmi_emma. And follow the rest of the TMI family!


End file.
